Border of Respect
by Reedstorm17
Summary: <html><head></head>Book 2 of After the Battle. The storm has left damage, but only only one ThunderClan cat has been injured. Just when things seem to be going okay, a skirmish leaves the clan stirred, Bramblestar changed, and Cherrynose frightened. Then Briarlight discovers how dead cats loyalties are determined. With Mapleshade out of the way, Mistkit faces a new challenge- Thistleclaw.</html>
1. Allegiances and prologue

**EIGHT WILL INHERIT THE POWER OF THE STARS...**

...

This is book 2 of After the Battle! If you have not read Storm yet you should read it before this one or you will be very confused.

So, here are your allegiances. See if you can find some long-lost cats.

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and one white paw

MEDICINE CAT: JAYFEATHER- blind mottled gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE: BRIARLIGHT

WARRIORS: GRAYSTRIPE- dark gray tom with a stripe of darker fur running down his spine

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with faintly visible tabby patterns

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: SEEDPAW

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom

MILLIE- silver tabby she-cat

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

LEAFPOOL- pale tabby-and-white she-cat

WHITEWING- white she-cat

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

APPRENTICE: DEWPAW

MOUSEWHISKER- gray and white tom

APPRENTICE: LILYPAW

POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

LIONBLAZE- golden tabby tom with paler paws

FOXLEAP- reddish-brown tabby tom

ICECLOUD- white she-cat

TOADSTEP- black and white tom

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes

BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with small petal-shaped white patches

DOVEWING- pale smoky gray she-cat

IVYPOOL- white she-cat with silver tabby patches

MOLEWHISKER- cream-and-brown tom

APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW

CHERRYNOSE- ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE: AMBERPAW

APPRENTICES

BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine

LILYPAW- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDPAW- very pale ginger she-cat

AMBERPAW- dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws

DEWPAW- snowy gray tom

SNOWPAW- white tom

QUEENS

DAISY- cream-furred queen

CINDERHEART- dappled smoky gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits: Mistkit, a dappled smoky gray tabby she-cat, Honeykit, a pale tabby-and-white she-cat, and Olivekit, a golden tabby tom)

ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cat (mother to Foxleap's kits: Fuzzykit, a pale-brown-and-white she-cat, and Stonekit, a gray tom)

HAZELTAIL- gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Jayfeather's kits: Furzekit, a gray-and-white tom, Haykit, a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat, and Willowkit, a gray and white tabby she-cat)

ELDERS

PURDY- mottled brown tabby tom

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black and brown tom with broken back legs

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: TAWNYSTAR- pale tortoiseshell she-cat

DEPUTY: SHREWFOOT- gray she-cat with black paws

MEDICINE CAT: LITTLECLOUD- small brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: DEWPAW (pale gray she-cat)

WARRIORS: SMOKEFOOT- black tom

TOADFOOT- dark brown tom

MARSHPELT- light brown tabby tom

CROWFROST- black and white tom

RATSCAR- brown tom with long scar across his back.

OLIVENOSE- tortoiseshell she-cat

SCORCHFUR- dark gray tom

IVYTAIL-tortoisehsell and white she-cat

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat with ruffled fur

SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat

FERRETCLAW- cream and gray tom

STARLINGWING- ginger tom

STOATFUR- ginger tom

SPARROWFLIGHT- light brown tabby tom

MISTFUR- pale gray she-cat with ruffled fur

QUEENS

PINENOSE- black she-cat (mother to Quickkit and Thistlekit)

APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat (expecting Starlingwing's kits)

ELDERS

TALLPOPPY- long-legged tabby she-cat

BROWNCLAW- dark brown tom

OAKFUR- brown tom

NIGHTWHISPER- brown tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER: ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: CROWFEATHER- very dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT: KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom with a white muzzle

APPRENTICE: EAGLEPAW (black and white tom)

WARRIORS: OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws

WHITETAIL- white she-cat

HARESPRING- brown and white tom

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat

LEAFTAIL- dark brown tabby tom

THISTLEFUR- long-haired white she-cat

SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

WHISKERNOSE- brown tom

APPRENTICE: HUNCHPAW(gray and white tom)

FURZEPELT- gray and white she-cat

BOULDERFUR- gray tom

CROUCHFOOT- black tom

LARKFEATHER- gray she-cat

QUEENS

GORSETAIL- mottled gray and white she-cat

ELDERS

WEBFOOT- dark gray tabby tom

TAWNYFUR- tawny-colored she-cat with brown ears and paws

RUNNINGBROOK- silver-gray tabby she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: MISTYSTAR-blue-gray she-cat

DEPUTY: REEDWHISKER- black tom

MEDICINE CAT: MOTHWING- dappled golden tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE: WILLOWSHINE(pale gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS:

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat

OTTERHEART- dark brown she-cat

PINEFUR- red tabby she-cat

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom with white muzzle and chest

ICEWING- white she-cat

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICE: PODPAW(gray and white tom)

PEBBLEFOOT- mottled pale gray tom

APPRENTICE: CURLPAW(rex-furred light brown tabby she-cat)

NETTLECLAW- brown tabby tom

COPPERTAIL- dark ginger she-cat

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

SNEEZEWHISKER- gray and white tom

ROBINWING- pale brown tortoiseshell tom

PETALFUR- gray and white she-cat

GRASSPELT- light brown tom

HOLLOWFLIGHT- dark tabby tom with pale underbelly

RUSHTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat

PIKESPLASH- gray tabby she-cat

TANGLECLAW- gray tabby tom

DUCKSTEP- gray, black, and white she-cat

HERONFLIGHT- pale brown tom

QUEENS

TROUTSTREAM- pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYFOOT- brown and white she-cat

ELDERS

SILVERHEART- silver she-cat

SPLASHTAIL- gray tabby tom

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

DAPPLENOSE- mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL- ginger and white tom

And now for the prologue.

PROLOGUE

_Firestar and Honeyfern sat side-by-_side, gazing into a pool. Then they sat back to make some plans.

"We will send this dream tonight, Firestar," Honeyfern whispered. "It's now or never."

"What's the point, Honeyfern? This can't be prevented." Firestar argued.

"We're under strict orders from Yellowfang. It is best not to argue with her and just do as she says."

"Very well." Firestar stood up. "Let's go and send the dream."

...

A few days later, a few cats from StarClan were at the border line between StarClan and the Place of No Stars, which they called the Border of Respect.

"You will not, Blackstar!" Rowanclaw hissed, grabbing the cat he had served for so long, but now wasn't sure he could trust.

Blackstar laughed. "Oh, yes I will!"

Rowanclaw hissed. He gripped the white cat who had very dull stars in his fur, for he hadn't been accepted into StarClan yet.

"You can't stop me!" Blackstar dashed over the border onto the Dark territory, where he didn't need a pool to get to clan territory. He vanished.

Rowanclaw was hit by grief. He knew what was going to happen.

Flametail was waiting for him. "That's it," Flametail muttered. "He will not be accepted into StarClan."

...

**What's the dream, and what is Blackstar doing? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**I've figured out a pattern. If the chapter is short, another gets posted at the same time. If the chapter is long, it gets posted alone. I'm going to post 1 and 2 in the same chapter so that the numbers will line up.**

CHAPTER 1

_Cherrynose woke to find Mousewhisker's gray_ fur in her face. She rolled over and almost poked her eye on a twig.

The storm had caused a lot of damage. With a sigh, Cherrynose left the warriors' den with the trouble of avoiding the branch.

Amberpaw was the only one out there. "Hi, Cherrynose." she mewed brightly. "That was some storm, huh?"

Cherrynose shuddered. "Oh, yes. Maybe we should clear out these branches."

Amberpaw stood up. "I'll do anything, even if it's checking Purdy for ticks!"

Cherrynose purred with amusement. "Let's start with this one." She gripped the branch that had fallen just below the highledge.

Amberpaw dashed over to help.

"Thih ih hea-ey!" Amberpaw grunted.

Cherrynose knew that Amberpaw was trying to say that the branch was heavy. She lifted a paw to try and keep it steady.

Amberpaw panted hard. Cherrynose tensed and tightened her grip. The two of them lumbered out of the camp.

Cherrynose set down the branch and began breaking off twigs. "To repair the warriors' den," Cherrynose explained before Amberpaw could ask why.

They carried the twigs back and set them down. Then Cherrynose went to grab the branch that would have killed Snowpaw if it had not been for her brother's bravery.

Amberpaw grabbed the other end. This one was slightly lighter than the other one, but it had many more twigs. They managed to get it out, and they set it next to the other one.

Once they had as many twigs as they could carry, they went back. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues below the highledge, both purring loudly.

"We should have had kits," Squirrelflight murmured.

Bramblestar purred. "Maybe one day we will." he looked up. "Oh, thanks, Amberpaw, Cherrynose." He got up. "Molewhisker can walk again," he explained. "So you are Amberpaw's mentor again."

Amberpaw seemed to purr louder than Cherrynose.

"Don't let Dovewing hear you." Cherrynose hissed softly.

Amberpaw stopped purring.

"Will you get the branch in front of Jayfeather's den next? It's blocking the entrance." Squirrelflight explained.

"Sure."

Amberpaw was already there, trying to lift it herself.

"Wait!" Cherrynose giggled. Once she had caught up, she spoke again, teasingly. "Did you really think you could lift that on your own?"

"Yes."

"No." Cherrynose snickered. "Even I couldn't."

Amberpaw sighed. "Fine,"

This branch was the heaviest so far. It took them until sunhigh to get it out of the camp, and by then they were _very _hungry, but refused to eat until they'd cleared the branch by the elders' den.

...

**Helping out the clan. That's nice of you, Amberpaw and Cherrynose. Maybe someone should review as a reward. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

CHAPTER 2

_Molewhisker nodded. "I'll take you hunting_, Snowpaw. What else can we do, really? Cherrynose and Amberpaw cleared out every branch except for the one that fell through the warriors' den."

"We could get that one," Snowpaw suggested.

"No way could we do that." Molewhisker shuddered.

Ivypool approached. "Ready?"

Molewhisker nodded. He had earlier asked Ivypool to continue to help him with Snowpaw's training.

Snowpaw raced ahead. Ivypool and Molewhisker strained to keep up.

"He's one fast apprentice," Ivypool murmured.

Molewhisker sighed. He used to be one of the fastest runners in the clan, but then his legs had grown stocky, while Cherrynose's got longer, and she became ThunderClan's all time fastest runner.

"Snowpaw caught a squirrel!" Ivypool called.

"So that's why he ran ahead," Molewhisker muttered.

"You two almost scared it away," Snowpaw puffed.

"You could have told us you were stalking it," Molewhisker put in.

"I didn't have time!"

Molewhisker rolled his eyes, then went in search of prey.

He tasted the air. The was something near the lake. He moved cautiously toward it.

It was a frog.

_Ick! A frog? Never mind!_

He padded away, disgusted.

Another movement caught his eye.

Molewhisker crouched, keeping his eye on the starling. As he sprang up to catch it, it squawked in alarm and flew. Molewhisker gripped the branch and flung after it. He caught it, then dropped to the ground.

_That was a very messy catch._

He buried the starling at the roots of the tree.

He didn't catch anything else. Ivypool had only caught a water shrew, and Snowpaw had only caught a mouse in addition to the squirrel.

Molewhisker led them back to the camp, the starling dangling from his jaws.

"All we could find." he told Squirrelflight.

The queens had brought the kits out. The eight kits in ThunderClan dashed over.

Furzekit tried to take the mouse from Snowpaw.

"Hey, be patient!" Snowpaw huffed.

"Furzekit! You don't take prey that hasn't been placed on the fresh-kill pile yet!" Hazeltail scolded.

"Sorry," Furzekit muttered, shaking out his gray-and-white fur.

Snowpaw dropped the mouse. "Here, take it. But share it with the other kits; prey is scarce."

Furzekit dragged the mouse away.

Molewhisker gazed down at his legs, staring at the scars. He hoped they would fade out soon, like Jayfeather had promised.

...

**Well, at least he can hunt and train Snowpaw now. Maybe if you review Molewhisker's scars will heal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! This will be Briarlight's chapter. Yay! Briarlight's one of my favorite characters now.**

CHAPTER 3

_Briarlight followed Jayfeather to where the_ other medicine cats were waiting. Littlecloud, Dewpaw, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight, and a small black-and-white apprentice.

"This is Eaglepaw." Kestrelflight announced.

"Welcome, Eaglepaw." Dewpaw purred warmly.

Briarlight dragged herself beside Dewpaw. "I'm becoming a full medicine cat tonight." she whispered excitedly.

They were at the Moonpool.

"Briarlight, come forward," Jayfeather urged.

Briarlight dragged herself to where he was waiting.

"Briarlight, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I pronounce you as full medicine cat."

"Briarlight! Briarlight!" the medicine cats cheered. Briarlight purred softly.

They stepped back to let her drink first. Just before she fell asleep, she saw Willowshine urging Mothwing to drink from the pool.

"Oh, all right," Mothwing sighed, giving in.

Then Briarlight was asleep.

She was not on StarClan's hunting grounds. She wasn't even sure where she was. All she knew was that it was dawn.

She stood back as a cat raced by, the light shining on their pelt. It bristled at the sight of a puddle that had a few leaves in it. The cat sprang.

Briarlight noticed a squirrel darting away from something. As it passed, the cat killed it.

Briarlight woke up. _What in the name of StarClan was that?_

She dragged herself to where Dewpaw, Mothwing, Littlecloud, and Eaglepaw were waiting. Willowshine woke up and joined them. Jayfeather was the only one asleep.

Jayfeather woke up and sniffed the edge of the pool to see who was awake. Dewpaw, Eaglepaw, and Briarlight giggled. Jayfeather jumped when he realized that he had been the last to wake.

Briarlight followed slowly, pondering her dream. She had dreamed about a cat catching prey. What was that supposed to tell her? That there would be more prey?

She snorted. Of course there would be more prey. Newleaf was coming soon enough. StarClan didn't need to tell her that.

"Hi, Jayfeather, Briarlight!" Amberpaw squeaked as they ran into her on the way back. "I was just hunting with Cherrynose, and decided to track you down. How'd it go?"

"I'm a full medicine cat now," Briarlight replied proudly.

"Well, congratulations. Now, I'd better go and catch something else." The ginger apprentice picked up her mouse and trotted away.

Briarlight entered the camp. Only a few cats were in the clearing. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were sharing a small bird by the half-rock, and Lilypaw and Dewpaw were wandering aimlessly through the camp, waiting for their mentors to wake up.

_More prey? _Briarlight stared at the empty spot where the fresh-kill pile usually was, then at Dovewing and Bumblestripe, sharing something so small. _Yeah, right._

...

**Congratulations, Briarlight. Now, maybe if you review, ThunderClan will be able to find more prey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you help ThunderClan find more prey? No? Oh well. Let's see how Mistkit's doing.**

CHAPTER 4

_"__Why don't you all go out _and play?" Rosepetal suggested. "So that we can sleep?"

"Yes, go ahead." Cinderheart urged.

Mistkit leaped out of the nest, followed by her brother and sister. The other kits were right behind them.

Mistkit and Honeykit rolled on the cold floor of the camp, then stood up, shivering. That was the game they played these days as soon as they were let out of the nursery.

"You stopped shivering, Mistkit! You lose!" Honeykit giggled.

"It's about time, considering _you _always lose."

"What about the other day? You didn't even shiver at all!" Honeykit challenged. "Look out, here comes Fuzzykit!"

Fuzzykit skidded to a halt beside Mistkit and Honeykit. "Furzekit won't stop bothering me," she grumbled. "So I decided the best thing to do was to get away from him."

"Good. You can play with us. What should we do?" Mistkit mewed.

"Let's play the cold game again!" Honeykit squealed.

"What's the 'cold game'?" Fuzzykit asked.

"It's where you roll on the ground until you're cold, and you have to be the last one to stop shivering." Mistkit explained.

"Okay! Ready, set, go!"

Mistkit dropped to the ground and rolled. She closed her eyes and rolled farther until she rolled into another cat.

"What where you roll!" Cloudtail hissed, but it turned to laughter as he stepped aside.

Mistkit continued rolling until she felt branches poke her. She opened her eyes and struggled against the bush.

"Honeykit, Fuzzykit, help me!" she groaned.

Seedpaw entered the camp with two mice dangling from her jaws. She giggled when she saw Mistkit.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Mistkit stopped struggling as the pale ginger apprentice knelt down to untangle the bush from her fur.

"Okay, hold on a moment, this might tug a little."

Mistkit held back a screech as Seedpaw moved the branch and began to untangle her fur.

"There. You're free." Seedpaw stepped back.

Mistkit rolled out and shook out her fur. "Thanks, Seedpaw."

"Anytime." Seedpaw went back to the apprentices' den.

Mistkit dashed back over to Fuzzykit and Honeykit. "Who won?"

"Me." Honeykit responded.

"Liar! You hardly shivered!" Fuzzykit hissed.

"Well, I still won the game with Mistkit. So, now we have to see who really wins. Mistkit, will you make sure Fuzzykit doesn't stop shivering and try to cheat?" Honeykit asked.

"Hey!" Fuzzykit hissed. "If anyone would cheat, it would be you!"

"No. I'm a moon older than you!" Honeykit boasted.

"And I'm older than either of you." Mistkit interrupted. "Now, I believe it is time to start the game. Ready?"

"Ready!"

...

**I love writing about kit games! If you want Honeykit to win, reviewing will let her win. If you want Fuzzykit to win, reviewing will let her win.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again. Since more people reviewed for Fuzzykit, Fuzzykit won the game.**

CHAPTER 5

_Cherrynose yawned and stretched out her _paws. Then she listened for her name.

"Brightheart, take Cloudtail, Whitewing, and Sorreltail and patrol the WindClan border. Birchfall, take Icecloud, Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze and hunt at the abandoned twoleg nest. Leafpool, take Dovewing and Cherrynose to patrol the ShadowClan border. I'll come with you." Squirrelflight leaped down from the highledge.

"Can I come, Cherrynose?" Amberpaw asked.

"Next patrol. I promise."

Amberpaw looked disappointed.

"If you'd like, though, you and the other apprentices can go hunting together. You just need permission from the other mentors."

"Really? Thanks!" Amberpaw dashed to the apprentices' den.

As they left the camp, Cherrynose and Dovewing accidentally walked through a thick cobweb that the spider had left long ago.

"Ugh." they pushed the webs to their paws, then left them there.

"Those might be useful," Leafpool murmured. "We'll give them to Jayfeather when we get back"

Leafpool and Squirrelflight took the lead. Cherrynose and Dovewing followed.

As they neared the border, they found a squirrel nibbling an acorn at the roots of a tree.

Leafpool glanced at Squirrelflight, who nodded. Leafpool crouched, pulling closer.

Right when Leafpool was about to pounce, the squirrel finished the acorn. It saw her and took off.

Leafpool chased after it. Cherrynose, Squirrelflight, and Dovewing followed softly.

Leafpool stopped as the squirrel crossed the border.

"Not so fast!"

Cherrynose, Dovewing and Squirrelflight dashed to the border.

The sharp meow had come from Dawnpelt. She was facing Leafpool, bristling angrily.

"Stop right there!"

The three other ShadowClan cats on the patrol were shocked by Dawnpelt's harshness.

"Now, no need to be hostile-" ShadowClan's deputy, Shrewfoot started, but Dawnpelt cut her off.

"You almost crossed the border!"

"I didn't cross it," Leafpool reasoned. "See? Do I look like I'm over the border?"

"You would have crossed it if we weren't here. Don't deny it! You're the mother of Jayfeather, and he killed my brother and you know that very well!"

Cherrynose unsheathed her claws, then thought better of it. _No. Blood will not be spilled over prey not caught, a border uncrossed. _She sheathed them.

"Enough, Dawnpelt." Shrewfoot growled. "Leafpool had no intention of crossing the border, and she didn't even cross-"

"No! Leafpool obviously intended on crossing the border and stealing our prey! She only stopped because she saw us!" Dawnpelt screeched.

She whirled back around and unsheathed her claws. "Greet StarClan for me, Leafpool. Oh, wait, you shouldn't even go to StarClan! They don't admit cats like you!"

Cherrynose exchanged a glance with Dovewing.

Dawnpelt hissed and sprang across the border.

Cherrynose gasped. Dawnpelt's claws were pointed directly at Leafpool's throat. Squirrelflight had realized this, and before Dovewing could stop her, she sprang out in front of her sister. Dawnpelt didn't notice this. Her claws pierced the side of Squirrelflight's neck.

Cherrynose felt as if her paws were frozen to the ground as Dawnpelt ran her claws along Squirrelflight's belly all the way to her tail.

Realizing her mistake, Dawnpelt gasped and sprang back to her side of the border.

Squirrelflight collapsed, blood pooling quickly from the long wound.

"Quick!" Leafpool gasped. "Dovewing, Cherrynose, peel the cobwebs. Now!"

Cherrynose quickly pulled all the cobwebs off her paws, as did Dovewing. Leafpool collected them and dashed to Squirrelflight's side.

"Squirrelflight!" she rolled Squirrelflight onto her back. "Stay like this. You'll lose less blood."

She pressed the cobwebs into Squirrelflight's wounds, but they were immediately soaked through with blood.

Blood was now pooling at Squirrelflight's sides.

"Squirrelflight! You didn't have to! Please don't leave me!" Leafpool wailed.

Squirrelflight gazed at her. "It's no use, Leafpool." she whispered. "StarClan is calling me."

"Why, Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight's mews grew fainter. "Tell Bramblestar I love him. And Jayfeather and Lionblaze."

Squirrelflight broke off as her blood pooled faster.

"Good-bye, Leafpool." she whispered.

Squirrelflight gasped. A strong spasm ran through her body. She rolled onto her left side. The light faded from her eyes as she fell completely still.

Leafpool wailed and buried her nose deep into her sister's fur. She dropped to the ground.

Cherrynose remained frozen, numb with shock.

Leafpool didn't move, despite the fact that she was now soaked in her sister's blood.

Cherrynose dragged her gaze away from the ShadowClan cats who stood frozen in horror. She noticed a pale shape forming.

"Father?" Leafpool whispered.

Firestar dipped his head.

"Are you two seeing something I'm not?" Dovewing asked.

Cherrynose nudged her. "Quiet!"

"It's all my fault!" Leafpool wailed. "I shouldn't have chased the squirrel! We'd be back at the camp by now!"

Firestar shook his head. "Only Dawnpelt is to blame."

He touched Squirrelflight with his nose. Stars jumped from where he touched her.

Squirrelflight's spirit leaped up from her body. She dipped her head to Leafpool, then followed Firestar into the trees.

Leafpool spun around to face Dawnpelt. "You killed my sister!" she screeched.

Dawnpelt stood frozen. "I-I-"

"Is this true?"

Tawnystar emerged from the bushes. Her green eyes blazed with disbelief as she stared down at the lifeless body of her friend.

"I-I d-didn't mean to! Leafpool almost crossed our border, and Squirrelflight just jumped in the way!"

"Leafpool did nothing wrong, then."

"But Jayfeather killed Flametail!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Tawnystar snapped.

Dawnpelt was already facing the pale outline of another cat.

"B-b-blackstar?"

Blackstar unsheathed his pale claws, bared his sharp teeth.

Dawnpelt crouched, shaking. Before she could move, Blackstar sprang forward and snapped her neck in one quick movement.

The ShadowClan patrol left almost as quickly as Blackstar vanished.

Leafpool stared sadly at Squirrelflight, who now had a very wide pool of blood surrounding her. Without looking up, she mewed, "Dovewing, help me carry her back."

"Wash in the stream first." Dovewing insisted.

Leafpool nodded. "Cherrynose, run back and tell the clan what has happened."

Cherrynose ran at full speed. She didn't stop until she burst through the thorn barrier and collapsed inside the camp.

"Cherrynose?"

Molewhisker was standing over her. The clan gathered anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Cherrynose took a deep breath and gazed at the awaiting clan.

"Squirrelflight's dead."

...

**No! Why Squirrelflight? Well, I guess I'm the one who killed her off. At least she died a heroic death. I had to make Dawnpelt die, too, because I didn't want to figure out a punishment from Tawnystar. But where will Dawnpelt go?**


	6. Chapter 6

**An aftermath chapter! What are the clan's reactions?**

CHAPTER 6

_Molewhisker froze. The clan gasped and _stared at Cherrynose in shock.

Had the patrol been ambushed? What for? Why would they kill Squirrelflight? She was ThunderClan's deputy!

Bramblestar poked his head out of his den. "What?"

"Tell us what happened." Mousewhisker soothed.

"W-well, we were on the patrol, and Leafpool was chasing a squirrel-"

"How does this lead to Squirrelflight's death?" Thornclaw interrupted. Molewhisker shot him a sharp glare.

"Just listen!" Cherrynose snapped. "She stopped when it crossed the border. D-dawnpelt was very harsh with Leafpool. She tried to k-kill her, but...but...Squirrelflight defended her. Squirrelflight died to save her. _Now _do you get it?" she hissed at Thornclaw.

Thornclaw nodded quickly.

"What will we do about Dawnpelt?" Berrynose asked.

"Nothing. Dawnpelt's dead too. Blackstar just appeared out of nowhere and killed her."

Cherrynose trembled and collapsed. Jayfeather came forward and sniffed her.

"She's in shock. Will someone carry her to my den?"

Molewhisker lifted his sister off the ground.

Once inside the den, Cherrynose opened her eyes. "I-I'm fine." she mewed weakly.

Molewhisker left once Amberpaw entered the den.

The thorn tunnel trembled suddenly. Leafpool and Dovewing entered the camp. Squirrelflight lay stretched across their shoulders. Leafpool had closed her eyes. Her ginger fur was stained with blood, her white forepaw hung limp.

Bramblestar stood stiff-legged on top of the highledge. He wailed loudly and dashed over.

Leafpool silently set Squirrelflight on the floor of the camp.

Bramblestar prodded her over and over. "Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight!"

Then he noticed the wound that ran from her throat to her tail. He wailed louder.

"StarClan, how could you do this to me?"

Dovewing slowly crept toward Bumblestripe, tail dragging.

Leafpool sat in silence.

Lionblaze rested his tail on Bramblestar's shoulder. Bramblestar didn't notice, only wailed even louder. Molewhisker shuddered.

Lionblaze pressed hard against Leafpool.

"Will StarClan accept Dawnpelt?" Bumblestripe asked.

"I don't know," Rosepetal murmured. "Like Squirrelflight, she died unfairly."

"But she killed Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar screamed.

Sandstorm shook her head. "It doesn't make sense." she licked her daughter's head softly.

Jayfeather was trying to calm Bramblestar now. "She was a fine warrior, and she served you well. We'll miss her, but now she is safely among the stars with Firestar and Hollyleaf."

Bramblestar pushed him away. Jayfeather nearly fell over.

"How do you think Leafpool feels right now?" Jayfeather asked, struggling to right himself.

"It should have been her!" Bramblestar screeched.

Leafpool backed away, shaking. Lionblaze followed her.

Molewhisker stared at his leader, appalled. A true leader didn't say things like that.

_Relax. _He told himself. _He's grieving. _

Bramblestar continued to growl and push Jayfeather away. Hazeltail came and nudged her mate.

"Give him space," she murmured.

"May we prepare her for the vigil?" Briarlight asked from the medicine den.

"I'd wait." Molewhisker suggested, approaching the den. "Bramblestar's taking out his anger on any cat who tries to talk to him."

Briarlight nodded. "Okay."

"May I visit Cherrynose?" Molewhisker asked.

"Sure." Briarlight moved out of the way.

Amberpaw was still there. Cherrynose was tired of answering her questions.

"Amberpaw, just be glad I didn't take you on the patrol. You could have died from shock. There was a lot of blood." she stood up. "I'm going outside."

Bramblestar was now curled into a ball beside Squirrelflight, whimpering.

Jayfeather smoothed Squirrelflight's fur down. "Walk safely among the stars." he whispered. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep. I still love you as if you really were my mother. Just remember that."

Cherrynose approached Molewhisker. "What did the apprentices catch today?"

Molewhisker flicked his tail toward the high stocked fresh-kill pile. "I don't think anyone wants to eat tonight, though."

Bramblestar looked up from his ball shape. He rose to his paws and pressed his nose into Squirrelflight's fur.

Molewhisker turned around. Cherrynose had gone. He looked over to the half-rock and found her with Mousewhisker. Sighing, he turned away.

"Hi, Molewhisker." Ivypool settled beside him. "What's wrong? Besides Squirrelflight's death, I mean."

Bramblestar hissed at her.

Molewhisker sighed. "Cherrynose doesn't spend enough time with me anymore. We used to share prey every night, talk to each other, but now she keeps abandoning me and joining Mousewhisker."

"I understand. Dovewing used to spend all her time with me, but now she's always with Bumblestripe. In fact, did you hear that Dovewing's expecting kits?"

Molewhisker stared at her. "Really? And she went on patrol today? What if _she'd_ been the one that Dawnpelt attacked?"

"I'm not really sure." Ivypool mewed.

"Well, still, that's great news."

"Dovewing says I should find a mate, and well..." she shifted her paws, lost for words.

Molewhisker grew hot, and his paws shook.

"I feel that, well...I think you're the one."

Molewhisker's heart pounded. He stared at Ivypool. He nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm ready." he murmured. "But well...okay..."

"Our destiny is to be together." Ivypool murmured. "And it all starts with a vigil."

Hazeltail's kits had escaped the nursery.

"Why is Squirrelflight just sleeping in the middle of the clearing like that?" Furzekit asked.

"She's dead, mouse-brain! Can't you see the wound?" Haykit hissed.

Molewhisker turned away. Bramblestar screamed at every cat who tried to comfort him. Finally, he dashed up the highledge. Just before disappearing into his den, he yowled, "StarClan, what did I do to deserve this?"

...

**Okay, I admit that part with Molewhisker and Ivypool wasn't exactly ****necessary****.**

**Poor Bramblestar. Maybe if you review, he'll be able to adjust and be nicer to his clan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, that was fast, Neon Wish. Thanks for the review. Too bad it took me so long to update. My teachers have been giving a lot of homework lately (naughty teachers), but since I had a few spare minutes I figured I'd give you chapter 7. So, here it is.**

CHAPTER 7

_Briarlight squeezed out the back of_ the den before Jayfeather noticed. She dragged herself through the forest. She settled a few moments later.

_If I had interpreted the dream, I could have told Squirrelflight not to go on the patrol! I should have figured it out! That's what the dream was! The fleeing squirrel..._

_Call yourself a medicine cat? _A small voice inside her head challenged.

She should have done something. Bramblestar wasn't himself anymore.

The sun was still high in the sky. She wouldn't miss Squirrelflight's vigil and the deputy ceremony.

She began to follow a path that she had traveled on only a few nights before. When she reached the Moonpool, the sun had started to set. She set her nose to it and lapped up a few drops.

...

Briarlight opened her eyes and flinched. It was light and sparkly like usual, but in the distance it became dark and misty and the trees were leafless.

She dashed forward, grateful that she could use her legs again.

_The border of respect! _The wind whispered.

The border wasn't marked, but it was quite obvious where it was.

"Follow me," Honeyfern whispered.

Honeyfern took her straight to the border.

Many cats were gathered. Dawnpelt was crouched on the border, gazing at the StarClan cats, then dragging her gaze to the Dark territory, then back to StarClan territory.

_Where does she belong?_

"Blackstar!" Yellowfang snarled. She chased him over the border. "You were supposed to prove your loyalty to us! Killing Dawnpelt proved that you belong on the other side of the border. Go!"

"I'll chase you deep in!" Bluestar added. "I did it to Thistleclaw; I'll do it to you."

Blackstar turned and walked away.

"Dawnpelt, you are to prove your loyalty to StarClan. You will stay here for two moons. You have ten fox-lengths of territory." Leopardstar turned to Beetlewhisker.

"Beetlewhisker, will you go and set a line five fox-lengths in?"

Shaking, Beetlewhisker walked into the place where his body lay.

Squirrelflight sat between Firestar and Hollyleaf. Briarlight dashed over.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. If I had understood the omen, I might have been able to prevent-" Firestar cut her off.

"You weren't meant to save Squirrelflight. Yellowfang made us send that dream. I don't know why."

Before Briarlight could reply, she woke at the edge of the Moonpool. The moon was rising. She dragged herself back to the camp as fast as she could.

Bramblestar was still in his den when Briarlight got back.

Briarlight peered into the den. Bramblestar was crouched, whimpering.

"Bramblestar? It's nearly moonhigh."

Bramblestar let out a loud whimper and flicked his tail to show that he'd heard.

"Briarlight, where've you been?" Jayfeather called.

"I went to the Moonpool. Squirrelflight's settling in well."

"Glad to hear it." Jayfeather mewed sadly.

At moonhigh, Bramblestar left his den and crept slowly onto the highledge.

"I say these words over the body of Squirrelflight so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice." his mew caught in his throat. He swallowed, then went on.

"Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Graystripe! Graystripe!" the clan chanted.

"Bramblestar chose well." Briarlight muttered.

"Congratulations, Graystripe!" Brackenfur called.

Jayfeather carried soaked cobwebs over and pressed them into Squirrelflight's wound. Briarlight cleaned the blood from her fur, then chewed mint and rubbed it over her.

Bramblestar jumped down and rested his nose in Squirrelflight's cold fur.

"We will meet again, I promise."

...

**What do you think? Did Bramblestar choose well?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what today is? October 26! What's so significant about October 26? I'll tell you!**

**Not so fast! You'll have to read the chapter first :)**

CHAPTER 8

_Mistkit was overwhelmed by Squirrelflight's death. _She had known that the former deputy was dead as soon as she saw her body because of the stillness. Memories of killing Mapleshade had come back to her, and she'd hidden in the nursery the rest of the day.

While the clan sat vigil, all the kits slept alone in their nests because their mothers were sitting vigil with the rest of the clan.

Stonekit stared at the wall. "My parents are really sad." he muttered.

"Well it's no surprise!" Fuzzykit snapped at her brother. "Squirrelflight mentored them both!"

Mistkit was tired of talking. She was soon asleep.

...

She woke in the Dark Forest. She peered out anxiously from under the bush.

"No Thistleclaw this time." Maggottail promised. Mistkit scrambled out.

"I've brought you to meet Blackstar and Redwillow." Maggottail explained.

_How many cats are there to meet?_

Trembling, she stared at the two newest additions. She hadn't liked any cat that Maggottail had introduced her to yet.

"We'll be doing a bit of battle training to prepare you for future battles," Maggottail explained. He turned to Blackstar and Redwillow. "Claws sheathed."

"Since when are you a 'claws sheathed' type of cat, Maggottail?" Redwillow hissed.

"Since the battle. I'm not evil anymore. At least I don't want to be." Maggottail retorted.

"This _kit _killed Mapleshade!" Redwillow screeched.

"Only shows how weak Mapleshade was." Maggottail pointed out.

"Kill her!" Redwillow screeched. "Come on, Blackstar! Just like you killed me!" he added bitterly.

Blackstar focused on Mistkit with anticipation.

"Go for her throat!"

Blackstar sprang, claws outstretched.

Mistkit ducked, swerved, and ran her claws along Blackstar's spine. Blackstar screeched.

Redwillow jumped on top of her. Mistkit rolled out from under him.

Blackstar aimed for her neck. Mistkit thrashed out a paw, but she missed. She kicked violently.

Maggottail pulled Blackstar down. "Did you think you would win?" he challenged.

"Of course! She's only a kit!"

"That's just what Mapleshade thought." Maggottail told him smugly. "Mistkit is not just any kit."

Mistkit woke up, confused.

"Let's do something!" Honeykit prodded her. "Let's play the cold game or something! It's really cold! Newleaf won't come!"

Mistkit thought about what Maggottail was saying before she woke up.

"Hey Mistkit, why do you always stare into space like that?" Honeykit asked.

"Do I?"

"Every day!"

"I guess I'm just a daydreamer." Mistkit shrugged.

"Oh, yes? So when you're a warrior, will you daydream during a battle and get killed?" Honeykit challenged.

"Honeykit, just stop!" Mistkit snapped. "I can easily ki-" Mistkit stopped. She had almost revealed herself for killing Mapleshade. "I-I can easily...ki...kick moss around!" she stammered quickly.

"Any kit can kick moss!" Honeykit rolled her eyes.

Then she noticed the elders leaving the camp with Squirrelflight's body.

_Such a terrible way to die. _Mistkit thought. Then another voice challenged, _Such a terrible way for Mapleshade to die too._

_She deserved it! _Mistkit argued with herself.

"I'm going to see what Seedpaw's up to." Mistkit announced to her denmates.

Olivekit dashed after her. "I want to ask Amberpaw something!"

Mistkit poked her nose through the thorn wall. Dewpaw and Snowpaw were out training, and Lilypaw was asleep. Amberpaw and Seedpaw were chatting.

Mistkit and Olivekit stepped into the den.

"Mistkit? Olivekit? What are you doing in here?" Seedpaw asked.

Suddenly shy, Mistkit glanced at Olivekit, then stared at her paws.

"Amberpaw!" Olivekit squeaked.

"What do you want?" Amberpaw rolled her eyes.

"Is it fun being an apprentice?"

"You two shouldn't be in here." Amberpaw warned, not answering Olivekit's question.

"You'll be apprentices soon enough," Seedpaw promised kindly.

_Yeah, in four moons! _

Mistkit dared not say it. She and Olivekit left the den.

"It's not fair!" Olivekit grumped. "They'll be warriors before we're even apprentices!"

...

**Just two books away, Olivekit!**

**So, about October 26.**

**Exactly one year ago, I got my ****fanfiction**** account! On this day! October 26, 2013. **

**Which is why today was a special update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! I finished the cover! It was so frustrating because the B in Border kept getting cut off. I tried at least four times before I got it right. To celebrate, here's chapter 9.**

CHAPTER 9

_Cherrynose still shuddered, even a half _moon later. She had seen dead cats before, but she had never watched a cat die.

Now she was afraid to leave the camp, not even to train Amberpaw. Knowing her fears, Molewhisker suggested hunting in the middle of the territory so that no clan would be near.

Whenever a patrol left, Cherrynose would get nervous, especially if someone she knew well was on it. She would go behind the warriors' den where there was a small pit of pebbles. She'd move one for each cat, and if she moved one without moving any others, this cat would be back safely.

Molewhisker had been on patrol the day before. Cherrynose had saved his pebble for last. She had managed to get the pebble over without moving others, but it was difficult because she was shaking so much.

Cherrynose jumped. She listened hard as Graystripe organized a patrol of Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw to go to the ShadowClan border.

Mousewhisker stood up. "Don't do the pebble thing again, Cherrynose." he whispered.

Cherrynose watched him leave. Mousewhisker paused, then looked back.

"We'll all be back home safely. I promise."

As soon as the patrol left, Cherrynose slid behind the warriors' den. She stared at the pebbles for a few moments, then moved one for Thornclaw. She pulled it out of the pit.

She got Dustpelt's out easily. She was slightly nervous as she moved the ones for the apprentices. She got Lilypaw's out without moving any others, and had a little trouble with Seedpaw's. But everyone would return safely.

Cherrynose shook with fear and stared down at the pebbles. Which one would she move for Mousewhisker?

She chose one close to the edge of the pit. As she pushed it slowly, her paw slipped. Three other pebbles moved.

Cherrynose gulped. She pushed all the pebbles back in.

_Mousewhisker will be fine! Pebbles don't decide things!_

She sat by the half-rock and glanced anxiously at the entrance.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe were sharing a vole. Dovewing sighed.

"What am I going to do when our kits come?" she swiftly licked her chest fur a few times, then glanced back up. "I've never had kits before, and I'm really nervous."

Bumblestripe licked her neck fur. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Dovewing nodded reluctantly. "I plan to move to the nursery tonight."

"I'll bring you fresh-kill every day." Bumblestripe promised.

Dovewing disappeared into the warriors' den to get her nest. Cherrynose watched her.

_Oh, she's cheating! She's not building another nest!_

She approached Bumblestripe. "Congratulations." she mewed.

"Thanks," Bumblestripe sighed. "I told her everything would be fine, but I'm just as nervous as she is."

Cherrynose heard pawsteps. She dashed to the camp entrance. The patrol had returned.

Mousewhisker came last. He was limping on his gray forepaw.

"What happened?" Cherrynose gasped.

"Relax. It's just a thorn!"

Cherrynose sighed with relief.

Cherrynose waited until Mousewhisker's paw had been treated. Mousewhisker purred with amusement.

"What going on, here?"

"Your pebble moved other pebbles."

"Are you telling me you did the pebble thing again? You must stop!" Mousewhisker laughed. "The pebbles didn't cause me to get a thorn in my paw. That would have happened even if you hadn't moved any other pebbles."

"I won't do the pebble thing again. At least I'll try not to." Cherrynose promised.

...

**Fight your OCD, Cherrynose! **

**Someone, please help her get over her worries with a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before trick or treating a few nights ago, I pulled out my phone and was like, "10 reviews? How did that happen?"**

CHAPTER 10

_Molewhisker and Snowpaw were hunting with _Graystripe, Sorreltail, and Icecloud. Ivypool had stayed behind to help her sister get settled into the nursery.

Things were going well in ThunderClan. Bramblestar had apologized to Leafpool, and Dovewing was going to have her kits in a moon.

"Can we hunt already?" Snowpaw whined, rolling his eyes.

"Not until we're at the abandoned twoleg nest."

Sorreltail slowed her pace to walk beside Molewhisker.

"Do you think Squirrelflight made the right choice?" she asked.

Molewhisker was surprised that Sorreltail was still talking about Squirrelflight, but then again, she had been a friend of both Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

"We'll never know. We just have to live with it."

"Can we go down there?" Icecloud flicked her tail towards a clearing farther down a hill, where no ThunderClan cat had ever hunted before.

Graystripe squinted. "Okay." he finally answered. "But if we scent danger, we're turning back."

Molewhisker followed pre cautiously. He could smell the scent of two unknown cats.

"I smell vole." Graystripe whispered.

Icecloud was already stalking it.

Graystripe sniffed at a spiky, unfamiliar plant.

Icecloud was just about to pounce when the vole noticed her and took off. Molewhisker purred with amusement as Icecloud began chasing it around the unknown clearing.

"Watch out!" Sorreltail yowled.

Icecloud raced by Graystripe and accidentally knocked him over. Graystripe tumbled into the plant. "Ow!" he yowled as the thorns immediately caught on his pelt. Blood slowly streamed from where they dug into him.

"Sorry!"

Icecloud dashed over with the vole in her jaws.

Blood dripped from Graystripe's long fur as he struggled against the plant.

"Don't struggle!"

A reddish-brown tom had entered the clearing. Graystripe stopped struggling.

A fluffy white she-cat came up beside the tom. She had swirling silver patters along her sides.

"Let me help you with that." the tom stepped closer. He bit through the plant, then tore the tendril out of Graystripe's fur.

Graystripe stood up and licked the scratches. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's that plant called?" Molewhisker asked curiously.

"How should I know? We may live here, but we're not plant experts!" the white she-cat puffed.

"I'm sorry," the brown tom muttered apologetically. "The kits are making her moody."

The white cat glared at him.

"May I ask your name?" Sorreltail asked kindly.

"I'm Foxy. That's Streak. We just moved to this clearing. We have a small problem, though. Perhaps you can help?" he asked hopefully.

Streak finally spoke kindly. "My kits will be born any day now, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or what I'll need."

"Maybe you could come to ThunderClan for a little while." Graystripe suggested. "I'm sure Bramblestar won't mind."

He turned to Sorreltail. "Sorreltail, will you continue with the patrol while I take Foxy and Streak back and get these scratches treated?"

Sorreltail dipped her head. "Sure. Now, let's hunt somewhere else before anyone else gets pricked by a whatever it's called."

Molewhisker easily caught two shrews. He was very hungry. He climbed up a tree and found a pigeon. He easily snatched the black bird off the branch and killed it with a swift bite.

His belly rumbled.

_I'm hungry! It's just a bird!_

He ate it in a way that no one would know he'd eaten it. He pulled up the flap of feathers from where he'd killed it and ate out part of the inside, then closed it back up. Now it would still give someone a full meal.

...

Molewhisker's stomach lurched when Thornclaw took the pigeon to the elders' den. He stood shakily nearby and pricked his ears.

"Brackenfur? Check this out, will you? This bird is hollow."

Brackenfur bit into it. "That's strange. I think Molewhisker caught it. I'll ask him."

Molewhisker sighed. He'd been caught by the newest elders. He walked quickly to the warriors' den.

"Molewhisker!"

Brackenfur dashed after him. "Do you have any idea why the pigeon you caught is hollow inside? It couldn't have been alive if it was hollow."

"Well..." he was about to make something up about finding it dead when Brackenfur continued speaking.

"The part where it was killed is detached. The only logical explanation is that you ate it."

"Is this true?" Bramblestar asked.

Molewhisker stared at his paws.

"Just what I thought. You may not eat anything else tonight, and you will not be going to the gathering."

Molewhisker sighed and watched the clan move around him. Hazeltail was getting Streak comfortable in the nursery. The cats going to the gathering were getting ready. Molewhisker sighed. He should not have eaten the pigeon.

...

**That was stupid, Molewhisker.**

**My computer died and I had to wait for it to charge. I lost the chapter and had to go copy and paste it again. Oh well, not too much time wasted.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now you may read chapter 11 :)**

CHAPTER 11

_"__You are not a burden, Spiderleg." _Briarlight tried to convince the black tom.

"Yes I am." Spiderleg huffed. "I can't walk, I can't hunt-"

"That's why I'm showing you how to drag yourself."

"It's no use. I'm staying in the elders' den with Brackenfur and Purdy. My legs hurt terribly whenever they touch the ground."

"Well, keep trying. Don't give up."

Briarlight got up to leave for the gathering. Spiderleg, crookedly dragged himself to the elders' den.

Briarlight struggled to keep up with Jayfeather. Her hind legs caught on everything possible. She never noticed, and tried to pull onward. Bumblestripe finally walked behind her, and had to untangle her twice. They were the last to reach the tree-bridge.

Briarlight lowered herself onto the island. She looked around. She hadn't been here in ages.

Onestar began the gathering. "WindClan has nothing to report, other than seeing a few rabbits."

Briarlight heard giggling from Lilypaw and Dewpaw. Amberpaw silenced them.

Mistystar dipped her head. "RiverClan doesn't have anything to report, except for a whitecough outbreak that ended quickly. We all managed to shelter during the storm."

The giggling turned to laughter. Now it was from all the apprentices.

"Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, what is so funny that you can disrupt the gathering for?" Bramblestar asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Seedpaw was laughing between her words.

"I will wait before I speak until you tell us what you're laughing about."

"Well," Dewpaw giggled. "Of course WindClan have seen rabbits. They live on the moor!"

Onestar hissed at the white apprentice.

Amberpaw stood up. "And Mistystar probably isn't telling us that the outbreak is still happening."

Bramblestar stared at the apprentices. "If you laugh one more time, you're going home early."

The apprentices quieted down.

"Anyway," Bramblestar went on. "The storm was harsh on our camp, and Spiderleg broke his legs because of a falling branch. He and Brackenfur have moved to the elders' den. Be sure to congratulate Dovewing. She is going to have Bumblestripe's kits. Now unfortunately," his gaze darkened and he swallowed hard. "Dawnpelt of ShadowClan has unfairly killed Squirrelflight."

There were gasps of shock from everyone in the clearing. Crowfeather gazed up at Bramblestar from the roots of the tree.

"Our new deputy is Graystripe."

Tawnystar stepped forward. "I am very sorry for your loss, Bramblestar. RiverClan, you do not need to worry. Dawnpelt is dead, and no, we did _not _kill her. We have two new apprentices, Thistlepaw and Quickpaw."

The apprentices giggled, then quickly stopped. Bramblestar glared at them.

"You are lucky the gathering is over."

Briarlight waited to cross last. She noticed Dovewing facing Tigerheart, bristling.

"They aren't even yours, Tigerheart!"

"I wish they were." Tigerheart grumbled.

"Well, they're not, and I'm done with you. I've moved on, and so should you! Find some _ShadowClan _cat to be your mate!"

Dovewing whipped around and stalked onto the tree-bridge.

...

"Streak has kitted!" Daisy called.

The small white loner had kitted the night after the gathering. Briarlight watched as Streak licked her kits softly.

"Foxy and I have named them," Streak whispered. "The smallest one, the she-cat that looks like me is Flurry, since she looks like a snowflake. The sandy-colored kit is Pumpkin, and the red-brown tom is Fuzz."

"Fine names," Briarlight dipped her head. "They match each kit well."

She turned to Dovewing. "Did you see how the kitting works?"

Dovewing nodded. "I'm still a bit nervous, though."

Jayfeather purred while talking to Haykit. "What do you look like?"

"How would I know? I can't see myself! All I know is that I have cream paws and a brown tail."

"She's brown and cream tabby." Hazeltail answered for her kit.

"You're getting distracted, Jayfeather." Briarlight hissed.

...

**Jealous, Tigerheart? Too bad. I'm not really a can of DoveXTiger. Bumblestripe always wins! Tigerheart's not bad, though. Just not good for Dovewing. Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a rage update. A rage update is when a week goes by and no one reviews. It is fun to read new reviews. Is it really that hard to click the box and type a few words? Don't worry, I say that with humor.**

CHAPTER 12

_"__What _is _that?"_

Mistkit poked her head out of the nursery, squinting. She pulled away as something fluffy touched her whiskers.

Overnight, the camp had been covered with this fluffy white stuff.

"That's snow," Cinderheart explained. "It falls when it's cold enough."

Mistkit stretched out a paw. She was surprised when it pushed straight in.

"Yikes! It's cold!"

Honeykit leaped on top. "Hey, how come I'm not sinking in?"

"There's a layer of ice on top." Streak explained. "If you jump hard enough, you'll fall in."

Mistkit laughed as Honeykit plummeted through.

"It's freezing in here!" she shrieked.

Mistkit climbed up, avoiding the hole in the ice.

Honeykit struggled inside. "Help me!"

Mistkit crouched, planning to leap across the hole. The ice cracked beneath her as she plunged into the snow. She climbed out and shook herself off, an idea coming to her head.

"Want to play a game?"

...

The game was played with each kit trying to be the last one standing on the ice. All eleven kits were playing.

"Everyone ready?" Mistkit asked.

"Almost!" Flurry struggled onto the ice. "Okay!"

"The game starts...now!"

As Mistkit planned her strategy, she shuffled her paws. The ice cracked beneath them. She quickly moved away.

There was a squeal as Haykit fell through the ice.

"You lost!" Willowkit giggled.

The ice beneath Willowkit cracked, and before she could move, it gave way.

"That's what you get!"

Willowkit and Haykit began whispering. Soon, they burrowed beneath the ice.

The ice cracked beneath Olivekit and Flurry, who were standing nearby. They joined Haykit and Willowkit.

Mistkit knew exactly what they were doing. She made sure none of them got under her.

Honeykit yelped and fell into the snow. Olivekit laughed in her face.

Haykit screeched and stumbled out of the way as the ice collapsed beneath Stonekit.

Willowkit tore out the ice under Furzekit, leaving the two of them rolling through the snow.

Stonekit cracked the ice under Fuzzykit. "Hey!" she tried to move, but did not succeed.

Fuzzykit came after Mistkit. Mistkit screamed and darted away, making sure she was light on her paws.

Once she was safe, she looked around nervously. It was just her, Pumpkin, and Fuzz.

Fuzz fell on top of Flurry. Flurry struggled out from under her brother.

Mistkit stiffened. She and Pumpkin were cornered!

Olivekit, Stonekit, Honeykit and Furzekit came after Mistkit. Fuzz, Haykit, Willowkit, and Fuzzykit went after Pumpkin. Mistkit didn't see Flurry anywhere.

As Honeykit and Stonekit got closer to her, Mistkit slid across the ice, away from them.

"You can't catch me!"

Suddenly the ice cracked under her. Mistkit found herself beneath the ice. She hissed playfully at Flurry.

"I was so close!"

"Pumpkin wins!" Fuzz announced.

Mistkit shook herself out and congratulated Pumpkin.

"Nice game idea." Stonekit purred. Mistkit nodded.

Pumpkin jumped into the snow. She lowered her voice so that only Mistkit could hear.

"You did well to go unnoticed. That's what my strategy is. It was at the end that I thought I was done for, but then Flurry snuck up on you."

"Wouldn't the game be really easy if your fur was white?"

Pumpkin laughed.

"Why do we have to sleep?" Olivekit grumped.

"It's been a long day. Get some rest." Cinderheart ordered.

Mistkit had a fear of sleep now. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes she'd wake up in the Place of No Stars.

Mistkit thought everyone was asleep, but then she saw Rosepetal licking Fuzzykit, trying to get her to sleep.

When Rosepetal finally closed her eyes, Mistkit noticed Willowkit staring at her.

"Go to sleep!" Mistkit whispered, annoyed.

"I know why you don't want to sleep." Willowkit whispered.

"How do you know these things?" Mistkit challenged.

"Well, I know why I saw you kill Mapleshade-"

"Sh!" Mistkit glanced nervously at Streak, who was twitching her ears.

"And I know how you did-"

"Enough! Go to sleep!"

Mistkit's stomach jolted when she realized that Haykit's chest was rising and falling evenly with Honeykit's, and Furzekit's breathing matched Olivekit's.

"I know that Dovewing's-" Willowkit stopped. "I've given away enough information. Good night."

Willowkit kept her good eye on Mistkit. Mistkit growled and left the nursery, hoping to get some peace.

...

**I love writing about kit games!**

**Willowkit, you are one of my favorite characters! Please stop being so annoying :(**

**Maybe if someone reviews, Willowkit will stop being annoying.**


End file.
